Warehouse 13:  a warehouse call
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: a strange man and a blue box crash through the Dark Vault of the Warehouse. now myka, pete, and the man have to stop and artifact that is making people disappear.


[tokyo japan]

"get him myka!" pete latimar shouted from behind myka bearing. a man with a black cloak on was running down an alley with knives in his hands. "FREEZE!" myka shouted holding the illuminated tesla gun in her hand. "hand me the knives!". he had undid his hood. to reveal a japenese man who was scarred on his right side of his face. he pulled out the first knife thrown it to her. pete was just about to turn on the alley corner until his farnsworth buzzed. "what artie?" pete asked. the black and white screen had shown artie's face. "remember she cannot touch the knives when the have been recently used!". the man had thrown the 2nd knife at myka's feet. the first lay by her left foot. the man had finally taken the 3rd knife out and slit his left wrist where blood will spill out just as fast as he throws the knives. " 私の時間は最高ですが、あなたの終わりに近いです(my time is up, but your end is near)" the man said the finally threw the knife as the man had fallen down. myka stood still frozen as the knife had set its course right between myka's eyes. pete ran towards myka as she stared at the tip of the knife. then it desintegrated while a buzzing sound was heard. "what the hell was that?" pete asked as he had looked at myka's expression which was totally shocked. "i-i don't know it just disappeared." myka said as she had picked up the 2 knives. "that would have been me..." a british voice said from within the shadows. myka and pete both drew their teslas at the man who had walked out. he wore a brown over coat. black dress pants, black shoes, a white shirt with red suspenders. and one red bowtie... "hello... im the doctor" he had smiled. while pete's farnsworth buzzed. the doctor's coat pocket started buzzing too. they both pulled out a farnsworth. "artie?" pete asked. "Artie!" the doctor said. myka looked at him with cuiousity. "did you get the knives?" artie asked from pete's farnsworth. "Dont worry myka you should be fine in a couple seconds i garruntee it" the man said. he closed his farnsworth and placed it in his pocket. "well i will explain later artie" pete said. "i have to go" the doctor said. "oh no you dont! your are gonna stay right here and explain yourself" myka said as she charged her tesla ready to fire. the doctor had turned his back and opened a door. inside the room was a lit sign that said "police public call box" the lantern was lit. "dont worry you will see me again." he said and closed the door. a loud noise was heard. it sounded like engines roaring over and over again. pete and myka were completely bewildered.

[warehouse 13]

claudia was walking down an asile litsening to her music. "lets see... pavlov's bell..." she had looked at the bell with regret. "never using that again" she had made a check mark on her clipboard. then wind started to blow past claudia as she looked up to see a light shining high in the warehouse. "what the hell?" she asked. then a big blue box had spun out of the light. it had spun violently out of control. claudia had quickly dropped her things and climbed up the rows to see what was to see. the box's doors opened as a man in a suit had nearly fell out of it. he was hanging. "oh no you dont!" he said as he took out a silver bronze object from his pocket. he had pressed a button and the green tip had lit with a buzzing sound increasing. then the box had tipped so the man could fall in slightly. "oh no!" he looked out to see a leena's B&B artifact about to be hit by the box. he had ran back in. the box lifted in the air and dived straight down into the dark vault. "GERONIMO!" was heard. " no no no not in the dark vault!" claudia said. a loud crash was heard. "wait for it...3...2...1..." claudia's farnsworth buzzed. she pulled it out and opened it. "what was that loud crash?" artie asked. "uh lets just say it wasn't me messing with inventory..." artie looks at her suspicously through the farnsworth screen. "claudia? What. Was. That?" artie asked again. his expression immediatly change from curious to irritated. "a big blue box had popped up out of nowhere, and it crashed-". "a big blue box?" artie interrupts claudia. "hold on..." he had walked away from the screen. he was looking from a peice of paper. once he found it he held it up to the farnsworth. "did it look like this?" he asked. the paper had shown a drawing of a box which was included with egytian hieroglyphs. "yeah, but the bad news is it crashed in the dark vault..." claudia said. "oh no..." artie said. "i need you out of there and in the office! got it!" he shouted. "what? wait artie what are you doing?" claudia asked as she had worked her way down. "im going to shower the warehouse with neutralizer gel, but i cant do that if your down-". "here" claudia said. artie suprised by how quickly claudia got up to artie. "how did you?" artie asked. "i used HG's vest." claudia said as she removed the vest and tossed it on the table. "ok lets have eyes and ears." claudia immediatly got on the computer and started to type vigurously. then a map of Univille turns into a live video feed of the Dark Vault. in the vault a large blue box has crashed and hit a doll of of it's pedestal. "artie look" claudia says as she points to the doll. "oh no, turn on the PA system." artie says. he grabs a microphone as claudia types again. "go for it." she says. artie presses a button on the microphone. "litsen dont get out. im going to spill neutralizer gel in there. stay in the box!" artie says. claudia continues to work on the computer. "rerouting the goo to the vault." she said. artie looks at the screen. "ok shower" he says. claudia hits the "enter" key and fire extinguisers are spraying the purple goo everywhere including on the box. every artifact in the vault starts to spark. "ok kill it." artie grabs to mic and presses the button. the purple shower has stopped and now has spread everywhere. "ok you can come out now" he says. and as soon as artie says that last statement, the doors of the box swing open and are pushed outward. a grapeling hook is thrown out. fingers are seen as they latch on to the base of the box. a head now comes out. now a man is completely out. "sorry about the crash landing." the man says. he pulls out the bronze device and presses the button again. the green tip is pointed at the door. the door to the vault opens. "im gonna need a crane to lift my box out of here. shes is not damaged just needs to be charged." the man says. "dont worry we will get you out of there. just get out of that vault!" artie shouts through the pa system so it echoes through the whole warehouse. "whats so important about this vault?" the man asked. "dont worry about it just get out of there. the man with the bow tie and the device promptly exited the vault. "good now just stay right there!" arite exclaimed. he put the microphone on the desk. "put that back on and get him here." artie said. claudia donovan, with her swiftness had raced to put on the Impercepter vest. "artie wait who is he?". claudia asked. artie gave her a look telling her to not worry about it.

outside the warehouse.

"Pete, it still bothers me... who is that guy? i mean why would he destroy an artifact for someone he doesnt know?" askes myka. "myka, your ok, we dont have the artifact but you are still here..." pete intrrupts. "but we still have to deal with artie being angry.". "yeah i wish i was dead." myka says jokingly. BANG! the football bounces off of the warehouse door. "i got this one" pete says. myka walks through the door while pete throws the ball high into the air. "PETE!" shouts myka. pete quickly rushes into the office to see no one in the office. "artie!" shouts pete. "claudia!" shouts myka. "what have i told you about yelling in my office!" pete and myka are relieve to see artie. "we thought he got you too..." pete. "who got me?" artie asked while imputing artifacts into the inventory. "well we were getting the knives in tokoyo-" pete starts out, "-then i chased this guy down and alley where he threw the one knife at me-" myka interrupts, "and then this is other guy shows up making the knife disintegrate with a sorta green light." pete continues. "did you get his name?" artie asked. "no but we know what he looks like." pete replied. "well tell me!" artie says. claudia and the man from the dark vault walk into the office. "he looks like that!" myka points at the man in the bowtie. "hello... im the Doctor... and i have to say i love what you did with the warehouse arthur!" the doctor says with a smile. but then he looks at myka's expression. "what?" he asked.


End file.
